Malec Shorts
by Kael Lane
Summary: A collection of my Malec shorts that have been posted to Tumblr. As always I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. Rated M for future stuff. Will mostly be fluff peices but I don't promise to stay way from heavy feels. Chapters will have warnings as needed.
1. The Halloween Party

******The Halloween Party**

Alec looked himself over in the mirror with mild amusement. "What exactly am I supposed to be?" he asked, attempting to figure out the costume Magnus was currently trying out on him. He'd put a spell on the mirror so that it showed their reflections wearing whatever he thought up at the time.

"You're Frankenstein Monster, only sexy." Magnus replied wrinkling his nose. "I'm not so sure I like it though, it looked better in my head."

"If I am a monster, why exactly am I sexy as well?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Their reflections went fuzzy for a moment before changing from Frankenstein and his Monster, to an Angel and Devil, also sexy of course.

"Because it is that kind of party."

Alec laughed a little looking himself over. "I look like a gay Victoria's Secret model and I find this pair mildly ironic."

Magnus wrinkled his nose again and there was another finger snap.

"No."

"But I actually like this one."

"Not happening."

"Only because you don't get it!"

"Oh no, I have seen Rocky Horror, it's Izzy's favorite movie. The answer is no."

"But the gold shorts look so good on you!"

Alec glared at his boyfriend, arms crossed over himself. He was wearing normal cloths, but seeing himself mostly naked in the mirror made him feel exposed.

"Magnus those shorts are extremely small."

"I'm the one going as a Transvestite."

"Magnus I have seen you wear worse to normal parties." Alec said giving him a look.

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers again before flopping onto their bed. The mirror now showed their normal reflections, which Alec was grateful for. He walked over to the bed and straddled Magnus, leaning over to kiss him. Magnus kissed him back, though not as enthusiastically as Alec would have liked.

"You really wont go as Rocky?" Magnus pouted, popping his lower lip out some, attempting puppy dog eyes.

"No." Alec said with a smile, "Also your cat eyes keep me from taking that look seriously. If it doesn't work for the Chairman what makes you think it will work for you?"

"I'd like to think I am cuter than the Chairman."

"Sometimes."

Magnus sighed, "What if I cry?"

"You wont."

"But what if I did?"

"I'm still not going to a party in skin tight gold booty shorts, a blonde wig and nothing else."

"You wouldn't need a wig, I could use magic to do it temporarily."

"No."

"What if I bribed you with sex?" Magnus allowed a seductive look to come over his face and Alec blushed.

"As much as I love sex with you the answer is still no."

Magnus brought his pout back, more pronounced than before and Alec caught his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before kissing him deeply. Magnus's hands wandered over the Shadowhunter's chest and back for a moment before he took control and rolled them so that Alec was now the one on the bed.

"What if I went as Rocky?" he asked, kissing Alec's neck, nuzzling him with a soft purr in his chest.

"Um then the answer is hell no, the counterpart is almost worse."

"Alec," Magnus pleaded, pushing Alec's shirt up and over his head before taking off his own.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Alec asked amused.

"Is it working?" Magnus replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes, his hands wandering to the top of Alec's jeans, long fingers playing with the button some.

"I don't understand why you feel you need to try so hard babe," Alec said reaching up and running his hands through the Warlocks soft hair. "You're Magnus Bane for crying out loud, you can't get much sexier my love."

Magnus froze for a moment, a grin spreading across his face. "You brilliant Shadowhunter!" he said kissing Alec excitedly before rolling off of him and standing in front of the mirror. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Alec frowned, "I thought you were seducing me?"

Magnus chuckled and motioned for Alec to stand next to him. Alec groaned in protest, but got up to join him anyway. Magnus snapped his fingers and their reflections changed in the mirror again. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know Magnus."

"Please Alec!" he pleaded.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to pull off."

Magnus made an impatient noise. "Please, I'm an expert, you'll be perfect."

Alec sighed, looking over at the pleading look on Magnus's face. It was too cute not to give in to. With with a small sigh he agreed, and Magnus rewarded him with another eager kiss before taking his hand and pulling him to the bathroom, muttering to himself about starting Alec's hair first.

Two hours later Alec found himself heading out the door covered in glitter, hair spiked, and contacts in his eyes, while his leather clad "Shadowhunter" boyfriend practically bounced next to him. ___The things I do for love__, _he thought with a small smile.


	2. Aku Cinta Kamu

**The Dialogue in this DOES NOT belong to me.**

**This is my take on the scene that takes place on Page 511 of CoLS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ COLS! Seriously a spoiler!**

**This is Magnu's point of view from said scene. Heavy on the feels.**

* * *

**Aku Cinta Kamu**

Magnus walked silently through the subway tunnel, dreading every step, fearing that he would come across Alec's frame in the darkness. Camille's note had hit him like a hammer, knocking the air from lungs that were already sore. He had it now clutched in his hand, almost able to feel the pain it caused as a physical burn against his palm. He prayed she was wrong, that she was a liar, though he knew in his heart she wasn't. He turned the corner and spotted the silhouette he'd been dreading. There he was, his Shadowhunter, right in the middle of the biggest betrayal Magnus had ever felt.

"Alec," he said, his voice pained. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Alec froze and turned towards him slowly, as though unbelieving. "Magnus?"

Magnus stepped towards him, into the circle of his witchlight, so that Alec could see him. He knew what needed to be done, but it pained him beyond imagining to think about. His heart ached and it begged for him to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Magnus I thought you were asleep?"

"Evidently," Magnus said, fighting to keep his voice level under the weight of his hurt and growing anger. How could someone so beautifully fragile cause him so much pain?

"Did you follow me?"

"You could say that," he said bitterly, moving the note clutched in his hand so Alec could see it. "It helped that I knew where you were going."

Alec's eyes widened and Magnus watched as guilt began to etch into his features. He knew then that Camille was no liar. The revelation sent a stab of pain through him and he mentally began to harden his heart. He would need to have it that way to have the strength for what he was about to do.

"You know when she told me you'd be here- told me about the bargain she'd struck with you- I didn't believe her. I didn't _want _to believe her. But here you are." _Holding my heart in your beautiful hands and shredding it to pieces._

"Camille _told_ you-"

Magnus held up his hand to stop him. The more he allowed Alec to speak, the harder this would be for him to do. "Just stop," he said wearily. "Of course she told me. I told you she was a master at manipulation and politics, but you didn't listen to me. Who do you think she'd rather have on her side- me or you?" Suddenly Alec's age was painfully obvious to him. _I should have known you would be the one to break me, Alexander._ "You're eighteen years old, Alexander. You're not exactly a powerful ally."

"I already told her," Alec said, the desperation showing on his face. _He can feel it. He knows where this ends. Oh god what am I doing?_ "I told her the bargain was off, I wouldn't do it-"

"You had to come all the way here, to this abandoned subway station, to deliver that message?" Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You don't think you could have delivered essentially the same message by, perhaps, staying away?" He could feel the pressure rising in his chest. Alec's pained face wasn't helping him any. He longed to throw his arms around the Shadowhunter, to cry into his shoulder for comfort.

"It was-"

"And even if you did come here- unnecessarily- and tell her the deal was off," he went on, trying to keep his voice calm, to not let it break into a yell, or a sob, "why are you here _now_? Social call? Just visiting? Explain it to me, Alexander, if there's something I'm missing."

Magnus watched Alec go pale, watched his body tense for a moment before he took a step forward. "Magnus-" The Warlock stepped back, afraid of what would happen to his resolve if he allowed the Shadowhunter to come near him. "I'm so sorry," Alec said, his voice betraying his own hurt, the emotion Magnus watched him struggle to contain. "I never meant-"

"I was thinking about it, you know," he said, unsure if he spoke to himself or Alec this time. "That's part of why I wanted the Book of the White. Immortality can be a burden. You thing of the days that stretch before you, when you have been everywhere, seen everything. The one thing I hadn't experienced was growing old with someone- someone that I loved. I thought perhaps it would be you." Magnus let himself go distant as he spoke, preparing himself to go through with this, preparing to inflict pain on them both. "But that does not give you the right to make the length of my life _your choice _and not mine."

"I know," Magnus could see the panic grow in Alec's eyes. _I'm so sorry my love._ "I know, and I wasn't going to do it-"

He needed to do it now, or he never would. "I'll be out all day." Magnus said cutting the blue-eyed boy off. "Come and get your things out of the apartment. Leave your key on the dinning room table." He choked out his next words, hating the bitter taste they left in his mouth, hating the way they made his heart clench. He didn't want this, but he knew he needed it. "It's over. I don't want to see you again, Alec." _Liar. _Lies are necessary here. _We need him. _I know. "Or any of your friends. I'm tired of being their pet Warlock."

Alec watched him as he spoke, horror in his eyes. Magnus watched as his breathing quickened and he dropped his witchlight. The Shadowhunter fell to his knees, searching for it, his movement desperate in a way that stabbed at Magnus's heart, testing him. Without thinking he reached down and plucked it up, inches from Alec's fingers. The light flickered in his hand, red like burning coal, a reaction Magnus was used to from witchlights around him.

"It shouldn't light up like that," Alec, said, the panicked babble that was a sign of his stress taking over for a moment. "For anyone but a Shadowhunter. Is it because of your father?"

Magnus didn't offer an answer, though he knew somewhere in his head that he should. Instead he tipped the stone into Alec's hand, touching him accidentally. The boy's hand was freezing and shaking violently. He felt his heart soften for a moment, looking his Shadowhunter over for the briefest of moments.

"You're freezing cold."

"I am?"

"Alexander..." Before he could think twice about it he hand pulled Alec close to him. _What have I done? _The stone changed colors rapidly, something even Magnus hadn't seen happen before and Alec relaxed into him. Magnus held him there for a moment, memorizing the feel of him in his arms, the way he smelled, everything he could before he heard Alec utter a soft "Kiss me." He took Alec's face in his hand, running his thumb absently along his cheek before kissing him softly. He willed himself to hold together, feeling pain at the finality of the kiss, and the desperateness with which Alec clung to him. _Oh my beautiful Alexander, how you have hurt me and yet here I am loving you still. It is unfair that you can cause so much pain and still hold onto my heart the way you do._

Magnus pulled away and looked Alec in the eyes, trying to pour all his love into that look, to impress upon Alec the love that he held for him. "Aku cinta kamu." he said, choosing the most sincere phrase he could, feeling that a simple I love you would far from show his feelings.

"What does that mean?"

Magnus pulled himself from Alec's grip, knowing he needed to harden his heart again if he was ever to walk away. He could feel the tears threatening in his eyes as he spoke now. _I will not cry in front of him, not right now._ "It means I love you. Not that that changes anything."

"But if you love me-"

"Of course I do," Magnus said feeling his voice come out with emotion beyond his control now. "More than I thought I would. But we're still done. It doesn't change what you did."

"But it was just a mistake," Alec whispered. "One mistake-"

Magnus felt himself give a forced laugh. "One mistake? That's like calling the maiden voyage of the _Titanic_ a minor boating accident. Alec, you tried to shorten my life," he could feel the anger rising, overriding the hurt some. This was the part of the conversation he'd hoped to avoid, Alec trying to change his mind. When had he ever been able to deny Alexander anything? All it ever took was one look from those young, innocent blue eyes and Magnus could feel himself melt like butter. That couldn't be the case this time, so he avoided looking a them.

"I was just- she offered, but I though about it and I couldn't go through with it- I couldn't do that to you."

"But you had to think about it. And you never mentioned it to me." _No but what did you expect you old fool? You should have been more open with him. This is your fault as much as it is his. _I know and for that I will never forgive myself. "You didn't trust me. You never have."

"I do," Alec said. "I will- I'll try. Give me another chance-"

"No," _Try isn't good enough this time, my love._ "And if I might give you a piece of advice: Avoid Camille. There is a war coming, Alexander, and you don't want your loyalties to be in question. Do you?"

_Be safe my love, and by the Angel, please be smart about this._ He turned then, unable to handle another moment of this agony. _I love you Alexander._ And as he walked away Magnus let the tears fall.


	3. Parabatai

**Written off a prompt from tumblr user everythingbutperfect.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

**This fic is not a Malec fic, but it does have Alec in it and some mention of Magnus.**

**Main Characters are Jace and Alec**

* * *

_everythingbutperfect:You should write about a scene before or after or during Max's funeral where Alec really needs Jace (A) :)_

Alec sat himself in a corner out of the way from everyone. He needed to be alone now, needed the quiet. At least that was what he was telling himself. What he really needed was someone to hold him while he cried, but he wouldn't get that, not here. It would wait until they were home in New York, would wait until he was curled against Magnus in his apartment. Alec sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He'd chosen the room he was now sharing with Jace to hide in. Too many eyes downstairs offering their half-assed forced condolences, had driven him away.

"Alec?"

He looked up to see Jace entering the room, white mourning attire making him seem even more golden than normal. He had been avoiding really looking at Jace for a while now, avoiding letting him enter his mind since their altercation about his feelings for Jace. He looked at him now though. Jace was beautiful, he always had been, but he no longer held the same draw as he did before. No longer did he tickle Alec's fancy in places he shouldn't. Now those places were occupied by the cat-eyed Magnus Bane. He gave another sigh and looked away again. That was just one more way his life was changing, one more challenge to be had. Now though all he could think about was Max, sweet innocent, nerdy little Max.

He felt a tear threaten his eyes so he closed them, in almost the same instant he felt Jace settle next to him, their shoulders touching. It was comforting to have him there, more so than he had thought.

"You know hiding here is making it worse right."

"I can imagine I'm not all that missed."

"Izzy is-"

"Iz will be fine, I can't be a rock for her right now," he snapped before letting out another sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Alec. You just lost Max. You feel how you feel," Jace whispered.

Alec opened one eye and looked over at him, he clearly wasn't the only one having problems.

"Jace?"

"Yeah Alec?"

"You know he was your brother as much as he was mine right?"

Jace took Alec's hand in his and they leaned against each other. The mutual unspoken need for one anothers comfort was evident, and Alec was grateful to have him.

"I'm sorry for the way I said what I did before Alec. I just want you happy, you know that right?"

"I know Jace, and I think I will be, eventually."

"I like him, by the way."

"Who?"

"Magnus. I like him, he's good for you."

"Thank you."

They sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying the company of each other before responsibility took over and they headed down stairs. Life wasn't going to be easy for them, but as long as Jace was by his side, Alec knew things would be ok.


	4. Skinny Jeans and Cat Eyes

Skinny Jeans and Cat Eyes

******As usual The Mortal Instruments and all characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

******There are CoLS spoilers ahead from that page we don't speak of. Read at your own risk and prepare for feels.**

******It does have a little bit of a mature moment in the middle.**

* * *

******Prompt from thatgirlinglassesblog: **_Alec, sad from his breakup with Magnus, is just getting ready for the day when he looks in his wardrobe and realizes how boring it is in comparison to Magnus, so he goes shopping (something that he loathes) and little things he sees here and there remind him of conversations and memories._

******((This took a turn I wasn't expecting but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also I felt like this prompt needed to be in first person.))**

I am awoken by Church. As usual my alarm is the last thing to go off. Instead it is the grumpy cat who wanders the institute that wakes me. This is a daily ritual between he and I, one that we both missed when I was practically living in Brooklyn with my ex. My ex. That stings me bitterly for a moment but I shrug it off and go about petting the cat.

I never do know how Church manages to find his way in here with the door closed every morning. Izzy tells me he would end up on my bed yowling in the mornings when I was gone. I felt bad for a moment but it was fleeting. Church won't need to worry about that anymore, I have nowhere else to go. I suppose now that I collect my Clave salary I could get an apartment alone, but the thought of being that lonely isn't appealing. For now I will stay and suffer through the constant pushing of Shadowhunter girls from my mother and homophobic remarks from my father. At least here I have Jace and Izzy, sometimes. The two of them are off with their respective significant others constantly. Not that I blame them, I would be the same given the world ending doom that lingers on the horizon, but that isn't possible for me. Not anymore.

I sigh and dump Church on the floor so I can get ready to do nothing all day. Its been months since I have seen Magnus. Last I saw him was at a coffee shop near Central Park. He saw me then too. I saw the glamour fade from his eyes for a moment, watched them go wide, then watched as he quickly gained control and stared determined ahead. I wish I could say I did the same, but I stared shamelessly at him, admiring the perfection that is Magnus Bane. He ordered his usual and left quickly, though not before looking at me again, tears welling in his eyes. One managed to fall, staining his glitter covered cheek before he quickly wiped it away. I pretended not to notice, though I could tell by his breathing as he pushed past me that it wasn't the only one to escape his composure. That was a week after we broke up. Since then I have been in a mechanical haze. Wake up, shower, eat, train, shower. Then do nothing but wallow in self pity until dinner. I'm getting better though, sort of. If I am being honest with myself that probably isn't true, and as I pull my favorite gray sweater over my head I realize it really isn't true, because all it makes me think about is Magnus.

As I look myself over all I can see is his sweet teasing smile, and captivating eyes. I can hear his voice as he picks at the hole in my sleeve with his long fingers. I was never on his level. He was so perfect, so put together. I was always a mess, I still am. What he saw in me I will never know, but for a moment I was ok with being the mess, his mess. For a shinning moment in my life he made me feel like my mess of a life was ok, like it was attractive. Now though it disgusts me. I rip my sweater back over my head and start to search for something better. I have nothing of course. I don't shop. I don't buy clothes, not until I absolutely need them. I don't ever get anything new unless someone decides to gift me something and then it gets worn until it falls apart. Cursing myself, I throw the sweater back on again and cram my wallet into my back pocket before making my way downstairs to where my boots wait.

I hate shopping, I really do, but right now I can't stand the idea that I was never on the same level as Magnus. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him, but By the Angel I should have at least tried to look the part. I shove my boots on my feet and stalk my way out the door. I let my feet carry me, not totally paying attention. I'd been shopping with Izzy enough to know my way to the shopping areas we visit most often by heart. On my way I let my mind wander to Magnus, let the memories override my thoughts. Sweet little kisses, hand holding, all of it. That time we got caught in the pouring rain. We stood in that downpour laughing for what seemed like forever. I'd gotten sick from that but it had been so worth it to see that smile on his face, to see the way his wet hair fell across his happy eyes. We had gone home that night and lost ourselves in a tangle of limbs and heated kisses. Soft touches that I can still feel sometimes burn their way across my skin in the most intimate places. We had been so happy then, our world a safe little place that no one could touch. For the first time in my life I'd been myself. For the first time, it was ok for me to be Alec Lightwood. I'd been gay and proud and free, and I wonder if I will ever have that again.

I thought about those moments as I pulled things from racks, as I tried things on, and as I spent a good chunk of my Clave salary on skinny jeans and assorted shirts. At one point I slipped into a restroom and changed into dark jeans and a blue shirt, discarding my battered clothing in favor of a look that Magnus had mentioned more than once would look good on me. He was right too. The skinny jeans hugged my hips just right, and left little to the imagination. The shirt was almost as tight and I'd even ventured out of my comfort zone with a v-neck. My combat boots helped in a way I hadn't expected so I talked myself into a leather jacket, which I shrugged on as I left the store.

I dropped my things back at the institute before heading out again. The day out had done me good despite the constant assault of Magnus themed memories. I felt like I needed a drink so I headed to a downworld bar that wasn't too far from the institute. I'd been there more than once with Magnus so there was a chance of seeing him, but I tried not to think on it. I didn't want to upset myself, or worse get my hopes up that he might actually be there. I won't lie though, part of me hoped he would be, part of me wanted him to see me the way I was not. Not the mess he left, but slightly more confident, more attractive.

I made my way inside and ordered my drink before leaning against the bar in a way that I hoped made me look casual. It wasn't long before I was being hit on by a pair of big brown eyes with a thin frame and long legs. He held himself like Magnus and admittedly I was enthralled by him for a few minutes, but I quickly grew bored and I think he sensed that because it wasn't long before he slipped his number in my pocket and moved on to his next prospect of the night. This happened a few times and I'll admit I almost managed to forget my Warlock, almost managed to let myself go. It didn't happen though. The minute I let myself go I spotted him at the bar.

He was at the other end of the long counter, sparkling and god-like as always. Low-slung, skin-tight silver leather pants, and a pale purple tank topped with a silver vest. His caramel-colored skin glistened with glitter, bold purple eye makeup, and hair done in a way that made him look like he'd just rolled out of someone else's bed. He was pure sex. Unadulterated, fuck me where I stand, sex and I found myself remembering the way that kind of sex lit me on fire and turned my insides to molten liquid. I'm not a person who usually takes charge sexually but had we still been together he wouldn't have made it out of the house in that. He would have stepped out of the bedroom and then quickly been relieved of said outfit in favor of nakedness. No one should be aloud to look so, dare I say it, fuckable. Yet there he was, god-like sex on a stick and I was lost in fantasy land reliving every erotic moment we'd ever had.

I was so lost in my own head it took me a moment to realize that I wasn't the only one lustfully staring. He had his cat eyes fixed on me in a way I hadn't seen in a while, looking me over and pulling his lower lip between his teeth. We made eye contact and he raised his eyebrow in a way that always makes me melt. At that same moment I noticed his date whisper seductively in his ear. A stab of jealousy made my heart sink for a moment, but Magnus waved the other man off. I was thrown a dirty look before the man stalked off and Magnus stood up. He made his way over to me. My heart was pounding by the time he got to me. "Alexander," he said, his voice sliding through my brain like silk. I managed to choke out a hello, but by then my nerves were lit up like crazy and it was obvious to us both. He took my hand and led me through the crowd out to the alley next to the building.

"Can we talk?" he asked, wrapping his arms protectively around himself, I'd been so focused on his looks that I hadn't noticed the signs of stress and sadness on him. The dark rings under his eyes hidden by concealer and glitter. The way his usually well manicured nails were bitten and torn to nothing. The way he stood, slightly slumped over like the weight of the world sat on his back.

"Of course."

He gives me a weak smile and I feel my heart melt some. We talk for what seemed like hours, finally being open with each other. We have a few moments where the talking becomes yelling, but it never stays that way. In the end we both end up silent, stubbornly looking away from each other as our souls sit naked for the other to see. In the end I don't know weather to be mad at him or myself. I don't know who to blame for the situation, who to hold responsible for the feelings we are sharing.

I'm about to turn away when I hear him softly whisper my name again. He says so much in that whisper. So much emotion in the simple utterance of my name. Suddenly instead of Alexander being my name it has a hundred different meanings. It's "I'm sorry" and "I love you" and all that is important. I find myself saying his name too in the same way, and he knows. He hears all that I mean in his name in the same way I hear mine. In that one word he knows my soul and my heart. In that moment all that matters are the words Alexander and Magnus. To anyone else it would make no sense but to us it is everything. It is a secret, silent language that only we know.

Before I can do anything, say anything else, he has me pushed against the wall, his hands in my hair and his mouth desperate on mine. My arms find their way around him, pulling him against my body as tight as I can, my own mouth responding to his with as much passion as I can put into it. He pulls away from me and I look over his face seeing the tears in his eyes and my hands move without my thinking to wipe away his tears before taking his face in my hands and running my fingers along his cheeks, before I kiss him again. This time the kiss is softer, more intimate. My lips move from his to his cheek, then I'm kissing away his tears, ending with a soft kiss on his forehead. I feel him shiver against me. I shrug off my jacket and drape it over his shoulders before pulling him into my arms. Despite our height difference his head finds a comfortable spot on my shoulder and he relaxes into me.

"I love you, Alec."

"I love you too, Magnus."

In that moment everything clicks back into place and I am whole again.


	5. Let It Snow

___Merry Christmas to all my B-E-A-utiful followers and to everyone on Tumblr kind enough to read through, like, and reblog the things I write. Also Merry Christmas to the lovely people who write me reviews on . Without your feedback none of this would be possible._

___My Christmas gift to you this year is cute fluffy Malec! 3_

___It isn't very long but I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

******As always I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. They belong to the lovely and talented Cassandra Clare!**

******Nothing Spoilery I promise! 3**

**Let it Snow**

* * *

Alec trudged his way through the snow, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He was freezing and the weather was getting worse the further he walked. All he wanted now was to get home and curl himself into a chair in front of Magnus's fireplace with a blanket, a book, and the chairman. He'd been doing that for the last week. Magnus was away for a few days on business and it left the house feeling empty. It had also put Alec into a sour mood. It was Christmas time, and while they weren't big on Christmas at the institute Magnus was, and he had done a good job of getting Alec excited for this, their first Christmas together. Now though it looked like he wouldn't make it home in time. It was Christmas Eve and Magnus had called to make his excuses.

Of course Alec had taken it in stride on the phone, told Magnus not to feel bad, these things happened and that they would celebrate together as soon as he was home. As the day wore on though he had slowly grown more sour about things until he'd finally felt like a total Grinch. All he wanted now was a quiet evening alone to stew over things and pull himself out of his black mood before Magnus came home.

With a sigh Alec crossed the street over to their home and made his way upstairs. As he neared their door he felt a twinge in the back of his mind. Something was off. The hall smelled sweet, like cookies, and the smell grew stronger as he got closer to the door, and as he slide the key into the hole he could hear something or someone moving behind it.

"What the hell?" he muttered, pulling the dagger he kept in his boot out and cautiously opened the door. The living room was dark, except for the Christmas tree which was lit up in the corner, a sleeping Chairman curled among the presents. Alec relaxed slightly, looking the cat over in confusion. The Chairman wouldn't just be idly sleeping if someone was here, would he? Alec shook his head and tucked the knife back into his boot before walking over and scooping the Chairman up into his arms. The cat gave a soft meow in protest but snuggled into him anyway.

The cookie smell still puzzled him, but there were things that explained that. Tessa, Magnus's friend, was in town for the holidays, at a hotel of course, and she had been over to bake more than once, maybe she'd come over to make cookies. He was still going through that thought when he heard a thump from the bedroom. No, someone was certainly here. "Tessa?" He called out hesitantly, making his way to the bedroom door. "Hello?"

He reached his hand for the knob when it opened, startling him and the Chairman who hissed indignantly and clawed his way over Alec's shoulder to run out of the room. "Jesus Christ! Alexander!" Alec found himself face to face with his Warlock, sparkling and covered in flour. Magnus stood in front of him decked out in Christmas themed glitter and an apron with the words "Kiss me its Christmas." He also looked like he'd gotten into an argument with a cookie factory. It was adorable, and entirely unexpected. Wasn't he supposed to be off working?

"Magnus I- What are you doing here?" Alec asked, still in shock from his boyfriends sudden appearance.

"Um, I do believe I live here." Magnus said rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips with as much attitude as he could muster. Alec cracked a smile and shook his head. That was his boyfriend, the sass was strong in him.

"I thought you were working?"

"Alec did you really think I would miss our first Christmas?" Magnus smiled, pulling the Shadowhunter into his arms. He put his hand under Alec's chin and tilted his face up for a better look into his eyes.

"You said you'd be gone until late tomorrow."

Magnus gave him a mischievous grin and crinkled his nose for a moment. "I know what I said. Izzy was supposed to keep you there late so I could surprise you."

Alec raised his eyebrow and Magnus sighed.

"I was going to make you cookies and have hot chocolate and sexy romance ready when you got home," He sighed, "You came home sooner than I expected so I'm not quite as sexy as I'd like to be."

Alec chuckled and plucked at Magnus's shirt. "Does that explain the flour explosion." This earned him a dirty look and Magnus sticking out his tongue before he was pulled into a kiss, which he melted into without hesitation. Good lord, he did love kissing Magnus. He'd been cold a few minutes ago from the snow, but as the Warlock's lips touched his he felt himself warm from the inside out. Magnus's kisses were like the first sip of hot chocolate on a cold day. Warmth and sweetness that spreads from your mouth to your whole body in a matter of moments. Alec smiled against the kiss before they pulled apart.

"I'm so glad you are home Magnus."

"As am I my love, as am I."

"Merry Christmas Mag."

Magnus rubbed his noes against Alec's for a moment and then kissed him on the forehead before pulling him tightly against himself.

"Happy Christmas Darling." He whispered.


	6. Spark

_**((This snippet was posted as my 200 follower gift on Tumblr. I would also like to say a big thank you to everyone who follows, favorites and reviews my writing on here. Your support helps me keep going!))**_

_**Hi all! I just wanted to say thank you sooo much to the 200+ people following me! You are all so wonderful! As a gift to you all I wrote this little snippet. I've been practicing first person some recently and since I already have an Alec snippet, I thought I'd give it a go from Magnus's point of view. Here's hoping I did him justice. Some of it may be a little off cannon but it is a future Malec, and some pretty horrible things have happened to them. My hope is that it didn't end up too heavy on the feels but I didn't want pure fluff. :P That would be going to easy on you guys.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for following me! I love you all!**_

_**-Ashlee**_

* * *

**This fic takes place after CoLS**

**There will probably be spoilers.**

**As always, I don't own these characters or The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

**I will do my very best to stay true to her characters.**

* * *

_Six years have passed between City of Lost Souls and this snippet. Alec and Magnus have found their way back together. The war between the Shadowhunters and Sebastian still wages, and has reached a point where the Clave is constantly fighting. Many casualties have come between the New York Institute Shadowhunters and happiness. Since the time of CoLS Izzy, Maryse and Jace have been killed. Alec has been pulled out of the fighting by the Clave after having a severe mental breakdown following the death of his Parabatai. Magnus finds himself in a constant struggle to keep Alec happy, but has managed to pull him into some semblance of normalcy._

My favorite thing about love is the first few times you kiss your new partner after you've both realized that love is actually what you are feeling and not just some insane desire to have your way with each other in the most random of places. I love the way your bodies melt together, the way lips meet and there is a spark that lights a fire inside you. It's my favorite thing. Sure, soon enough the spark becomes less, everything dulls down and you are comfortable. Occasionally in that comfort there is a spark and for a little while you are on fire again the way it was when you first found love. It never lasts though and you go about simply comfortable, but those first few kisses... ah those kisses are bliss. At my age that is what makes love monotonous. With the first few it was exciting enough, but after a while it just got old and I found myself avoiding falling in love simply because I was bored. Then I met Alexander. Alexander Lightwood came from out of nowhere and knocked me flat on my ass. Needless to say, falling in love with him was inevitable and if I was ever one to believe in love at first sight, that would have been it.

My favorite thing about loving Alexander is that his kisses never stop sparking. It's been nearly six years since I found myself falling in love with that blue-eyed Shadowhunter, and still I find his kisses thrilling. They are exciting in a way I cannot begin to describe, and I never find them to be dull. There is nothing about this boy that I don't love. No, not a boy anymore, he's all man now. Most of boyhood and teenage years has left his face, but his eyes have stayed the same. Still that deep, endless blue that I can get lost in for hours and hours, never getting tired of it, always losing myself.

It is that endless blue that I'm wishing for now as I watch my Shadowhunter sleep blissfully by my side. I can't bring myself to wake him though, he never looks this peaceful when he is awake. War has taken its toll on him, changed him in ways that are both good and bad. The fight against Sebastian seems never ending sometimes, though the Clave insists it will be over soon. They have been saying that for a few years now, and still we lose people everyday. The first year it was Max. Then we lost Isabelle, and his mother. Slowly I watched things chip away from him. Slowly I have seen the sweet innocent young man I fell in love with turn in on himself. Losing Jace last year did the most damage. The loss of his Parabatai left him a shell of who he was and for a long time I was afraid I'd never get my Alexander back.

He has gotten better though. We have managed to piece him back together a little bit at a time. It's been a slow process but now, when we are alone, he is almost my Alexander again. Sometimes I get glimpses of the person I fell in love with and that gives me hope. I love watching him sleep though. The peace it brings him warms my heart and I am so grateful that his dreams don't plague him the way memories do during the day. I brush his hair back from his face and lay a gentle kiss on his forehead before I climb from our bed and head for the shower. I turn it on with a snap of my fingers as I look myself over in the mirror, smirking at the way my gelled hair sits this morning after last night's explicit activities. Alec always does enjoy giving me sex hair. With a smile I run my hands through it searching for tangles and hop in the shower when I don't find any that are too horrible.

I close my eyes, putting my face under the water and let it run over my body, working out the kinks and aches. Alec must be awake because I can hear movement in the bedroom. "I just got in here, my love, you should join me while the water is hot." I get a muffled reply and then the shower door is opening behind me. Alec steps in and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder blades and the back of my neck. Moments like this never fail to give me goosebumps. I turn to face him and put my arms around him, nuzzling my face into his shoulder. "I love you" I mutter, enjoying the way his fingers feel as they make soft circles over my back. He hums contently and open my eyes, looking into his blue ones before looking anywhere else. I try my hardest to make his eyes the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing at night. They weren't the first this morning, but the peaceful memory of him sleeping next to me is enough to start my day off on a high note.

He is in a good mood this morning. I can tell by the half smile he wears on his sleepy face. This is good, it will make my surprise for him even better than it already is. "Wake up sleepy." I tease kissing his nose and giving him a playful poke in the side. "You are mine all day and I mean to make the most of it. How can I possibly do that with you asleep?"

"Oh please, you'd be just as happy to watch me sleep." he says, with a grin, aiming a kiss at my lips. I turn my head slightly so his kiss lands on my cheek and give him a look of mock offense.

"You make me sound like a stalker!"

"Are you saying you don't watch me sleep?"

"Well I... I mean sometimes, but its not like an everyday thing."

"Mhmm ok sure. Now come here and kiss me."

"No. I don't think I shall."

He growls at me. No I mean, he really does. Its adorable and it causes a giggle to escape me. This was not the best idea. He pushes me against the wall of the shower, gently enough so that I know he's playing but rough enough to excite me. He means business. Maybe it was a good idea to giggle. I make a quick mental note to be a pain in the ass more often.

"Magnus Bane, I was in a good mood this morning."

"Oooh we are using full names this morning are we?" I ask, pulling my best seductive look. "Excuse me Alexander Gideon Lightwood, please forgive me if I have ruined your good mood with my sass."

"Just shut up and kiss me you pain in the ass Warlock."

"Only on tuesday." I say with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm only a pain in the ass on Tuedays, sometimes Thursday, and if I am in a really good mood I might be one on Sunday."

He rolls his eyes at me and pushes himself against me. This is my signal to shut up, and as his mouth finds mine I have no problem doing so. There it is, the spark, just as strong and mind blowing as the very first time I kissed him. I melt into it, my hands going to his hair as his explore. I love this. I could spend days in showers like this. He's rough and forceful and gentle in all the right ways all at the same time.

We spend longer in the shower than I meant for us to, but it is so worth it to get to watch him in his good mood as he gets his coffee, smiling, petting the Chairman. I swear at one point I even hear him sing along to the radio we have going during breakfast. I have hit the jackpot today. He hasn't been like this is weeks. I smile to myself as I get ready to leave. As we get ready to head out the door I grab the blue scarf from the coat rack and wrap it around his neck. He raises his eyebrow at me but doesn't question it. That scarf is warn and fading, but he knows how I love to see it on him. It caused our first real fight and it pulled us back together when we fell apart. I will probably make him wear that scarf until it falls apart.

We get through the day with more smiles from him and my mood grows. It hits the end of the day and we head back to the apartment. As it gets closer to my surprise, I can feel myself getting a little nervous. In all my years, this is honestly something I've never done before. We reach the front door of the building and I step in front of him before he can open the door for me. He gives me a questioning look, but I ignore it and take his hands in mine.

"You know what I have been thinking about recently?" I ask pulling him a little closer to me. Snow is falling around us and a few flakes stick to his lashes. I find myself caught off guard by how beautiful he looks in the snow. This is right. I should have done this ages ago.

"What have you been thinking?" he asks with a smile, pulling one of my hands up and kissing it."

"This is the first place I ever kissed you."

His smile grows some and he puts his arms around me. He is my Alexander tonight. It is so rare, and I send up a hasty prayer of thanks that tonight is a night where he is himself.

"I'm well aware of that. It was the first place I was ever kissed if you remember right."

"I do remember." I say kissing his nose. "Did you know this is also the place I fell in love with you?"

He cocks his head to the side in response and I find myself glad he's not speaking, and that I get to go on.

"That first kiss with you here is what did it, though one could argue the second kiss where you caught me off guard is what sealed my fate. The first time I saw you I knew there was something special about you Alec, I knew you were different. I was so busy trying to avoid love back then, so busy trying to just be the eternal bachelor. You made me have to look again at all that. I thought maybe after that first glimpse that I didn't have a chance in hell with you. Then you show up at my front door and you were so forward and so upfront about things. How could I not fall in love with you? Your honesty, your boldness. You had me, Alexander, you had me as soon as your lips touched mine I was yours, and I have been every day since."

I can see the blush coming into his cheeks now and I can't help but take his face in my hands and kiss him softly. I wish he could see himself like I do, wish he could see the perfection.

"I imagine you are getting at something and not just enjoying my blushing."

I smile and laugh slightly before kissing him again. "I don't know Alexander, watching you blush is a favorite past time of mine."

He gives me a playful poke and a stern look before nuzzling his face into my chest. I laugh again before I continue.

"Alec, I cannot even begin to tell you how perfect you are, and I imagine that even if I did you wouldn't believe me. That's just who you are and I love it. I love you, Alec, more than I ever thought possible. I love you. I cannot express that enough. And lately I have been trying to figure out a better way to show it to you. Alec, I know we talked about this a few years ago and it hasn't come back up since then, but I want to give you something that it never even occurred to me to give to someone before. Alec, I want to grow old with you. I want you for the rest of our lives, and I don't want to go on after you. Alec, you are it for me, the end. I don't ever want anyone else, because there is no room in my heart for anyone else. Alexander Lightwood, I want to stand on this doorstep with you when we are old and wrinkled and have that be it."

He has tears in his eyes when he looks up at me now. The last time we talked about this was when we'd just gotten back together. It's become such a taboo subject in our lives I don't think he ever expected me to say what I have, and honestly I didn't expect to make this choice so easily. It came easy though, I think it was a choice I made in the beginning.

"Magnus are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure Alec."

He throws his arms around my neck and pulls me into the most joy-filled kiss we've had in ages. My arms find their way around his waist and I full him into me. We kiss like that in front of the door for what seems like forever and when we pull apart we are both freezing. He smiles at me, and I see this sparkle in his eye that wasn't there before.

"You know Magnus you aren't the only one who had a surprise tonight right?"

I raise an eyebrow at him and his smile turns into an outright grin. He takes me by the hand and practically drags me upstairs. I stumble and we both laugh. There are a few kisses shared on the staircase and as we get to the front door he makes me close my eyes. I comply easily enough. How often will I get to see Alec in this kind of mood? I'm enjoying every second of it. He moves me into the center of the room and tells me to stay put and keep my eyes shut, so I do, though my curiosity is getting strong enough that it takes all my self control to not crack my eye open and look. I hear him move around the room and then he leads me over and sits me down in a chair.

"You can open your eyes now."

I open them and look around the room. He has most of the house covered in flowers. All kinds of flowers. Enough that it looks like he may have raided the greenhouse at the Institute. I can't keep the smile from coming to my face. He has me sitting at the kitchen table and he's sitting in front of me, perched on the table, playing with a small black box in his hands.

"Did you know the first time I knew I was in love with you was right here in this kitchen? We'd been dating for maybe a month and I was still trying to hide you from everyone but Izzy. You'd asked me to come over, said you had a surprise for me. So of course I came, how could I not. I have a very hard time saying no to you Magnus."

He has this adorable half smile on his face and all I want to do is kiss him, but I don't. I think I have him figured out at this point, and I want him to go on. Sometimes Alec is like a bird. He's beautiful to look at and if you come at his slowly, he might just stay perched, but if you rush at him or catch him off guard then he'll fly away and you lose the moment. I feel like this is one of those moments and its too beautiful to ruin it.

"I got here and you sat me down in that chair and you made me dinner. You didn't make it appear on the table, you didn't snap your fingers and make it happen. You went to that kitchen and you made me dinner. It was honestly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. It was awful and if I remember right I choked down about half my plate before you took pity on me and we ordered pizza, but it was still amazingly sweet and kind. I knew that night I loved you, because why else would I sit there and suffer through cooking that bad."

He gives me a look and I wrinkle my nose at him. My cooking really was that bad, and it hadn't gotten any better.

"Magnus I knew right then I never wanted to be without you, and honestly the years with you have only cemented that into my brain. You are all I want. You have stuck with me through so much, and you have held me together when I thought I'd fall apart. There is nothing about you that I don't love, including your horrible cooking. You are everything Magnus Bane, and I should have done this a lot sooner."

He gets off the table and kneels down in front off me. I am vaguely aware of him opening a box with a simple silver band with two stones in it. My attention is not on the ring though, it is on his eyes. I can see his love in them. It is so strong in his eyes, stronger than I have ever seen it. In that moment it is all I can do to not get lost in them.

"Magnus, I love you more than I can ever express. Will you please marry me?"

I am in his arms before I can even finish saying yes. I don't even know who started the embrace, but I know that I am at home in it. I am comfortable in a way that I have never been. This is where I belong. Alexander is home. He kisses me and there is a spark. I know right then that that spark will never fade. It will never go away. My favorite thing about love is Alexander Lightwood.


End file.
